


The Bakery

by Lilylotusbud



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylotusbud/pseuds/Lilylotusbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheska is a baker, who lives for making her desserts. </p><p>Four months of living in London, and she finally has a stable job she enjoys. She expects there to be rude customers,  kitchen mishaps, and a hell of a lot baked-goods experiments. Of course, she doesn't expect a blue-eyed, dimple-cheeked, golden boy to waltz into her life like it's the most natural thing in the world, but then again, when does life ever go exactly how you expect?</p><p>Fili/OC, Ori/Dwalin, Balin/Dori, and others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery

Sheska met Fili on a rainy day.

She was sitting on the corner table of the shop, history textbook on her lap, watching the rain outside as it poured down in sheets.

London was always rainy, but she liked the rain anyway, so she wasn't going to complain. Besides, it was warm and cozy inside the Ri Bakery, the silence peaceful and undisturbed. There were no customers, and Dori (her wonderful, if not slightly coddling, boss) had taken off earlier to take care of some errands, so that left Sheska all alone, with only the kitchen and her college course history book to keep her company.

She was in her fourth year, and she had a class in the morning, so she cracked open the book as she waited for the buttermilk cookies she prepped earlier that day to be ready to be taken out of the oven. But, as she predicted, the book was soon ignored as the rain outside had begun to fall, and the sent of fresh cookies wafted out of the open double doors leading into the kitchen.

The girl closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

God, she loved that smell. 'The smell of happiness in a wonderful, baked physical form' was what her mother had always told her when she was little. Those were the days when the only baking she could do was putting batter in a plastic contraption, where it was then 'baked' by a lightbulb and came out tasting like microwaved cardboard. But, her mom made more than enough real cookies and sweets for the both of them, anyway.

Now, at twenty-one, she was finishing school, working at a place she loved and where she could bake for hours and actually get paid. She would like to think her mother would be proud. She really hoped she would.

She was quickly shattered out of her thoughts as the bell of the bakery door rang out shrilly, indicating an arrival of a customer.

Snapping her eyes open, Sheska smoothly slid off of the tabletop, placing her book down and smiling at the figure that stood near the door.

He was a blond fellow, although he looked drenched to the bone so his hair clung to his face. Sheska felt her smile go sympathetic.

"Would you want some coffee to warm you up?" She asked the man, walking over to the counter, "You look freezing, and I think coffee is the best remedy we have on hand for that."

The blond guy nodded, wiping his face with the napkins they kept on the tables.

"Please." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

Sheska turned to the coffee pot behind the counter, before pouring the steaming liquid into a paper cup. When half the cup was full, a distant 'ding' could be heard from the oven timer in the kitchen, and Sheska quickly placed the cup down.

"Cream and sugar are just behind you," she said to the customer, shooting him a small, polite smile before heading off to the back to get the cookies.

After closing the oven door, the girl made quick work, placing them on a plate to be taken out to the front. When she returned, the man had chose to stand by the register, sipping his coffee with a content smile on his face.

"I take it your warming up, then?" Sheska said, genuinely glad.

It sucked to be freezing in the rain, after all. Since moving out here, she had experienced it so many times that it was plainly ridiculous.

The man nodded, sniffing a little, but otherwise happy.

"Yes, thank you," he said, his english accent pleasantly warm. He eyed the cookies on the plate, "Those smell lovely, by the way."

Without even hesitating, Sheska took a cookie and bagged it, placing it next to the man's cup with a napkin.

"On the house," she said, pushing her tortoise glasses up her nose and smiling, "And yes, I am sure. And, no, you cannot have the recipe. It's top secret."

The man laughed, grinning at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, then," he said, taking the baggie, "Thanks. And, don't worry, I'm not going to try and steal the recipe. Wouldn't dream of it."

It was then that Sheska looked at the man, like really  _looked_ at him, for the first time he came in the shop.

His face was still slightly damp from the rain, but that didn't distract from his handsome features. And what handsome features they were, indeed.

He had quite possibly the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And dimples that showed when he grinned. Very, very cute dimples.

The girl glanced away, pointlessly moving the plate of cookies on the counter.

"I'm Fili," the man said, voice light with amusement. He stuck his hand out and gave a little bow of his head, "Fili Durin. At your service."

Sheska took Fili's hand in her own. It was very warm despite how cold he was before.

"Sheska Lane," she replied, chuckling, "At yours." 

They stood there, still shaking hands, but Fili's hand was warm, practically enveloping hers, and it was nice. She didn't mind.

"Well," he said, pulling away and picking up his cup, "I guess I'll be off then -- got to catch a cabbie before this rain gets any worse. But," his eyes lingered on her for a moment, "I look forward to seeing you around, Sheska."

The girl smiled, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Fridays are the best days to come in," she said, nodding and smiling her customer smile, "It's pie day."

The blue eyed male laughed, strong and sweet, before nodding along with her. 

"I do love pie," he said, winking at her before pulling open the door. 

Then the door shut, and the golden boy was gone. The room was once again silent, save for the raindrops pelting the windows.

Sheska picked up a cookie from the plate and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Huh," was what she muttered to herself.

She had a feeling about that guy. She didn't know what it was, but it was there and it was distinct. 'Huh', indeed.

The girl merely stuffed another cookie in her mouth, letting it melt in her mouth as she let herself wonder about the interesting, attractive man with the dimples and the blue eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit.


End file.
